


Goosebumps and Games

by Celestial_dream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breasts, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Hange Zoë, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: Hange and Erwin get into an argument and ask Levi to be a judge in a competition.  Levi is a bisexual disaster.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Goosebumps and Games

“Well,” Erwin said. “Which one is it?”

Both Erwin and Hange were standing in front of Levi in his office, shirtless. The two of them had gotten into an argument over who had the nicest chest and made Levi the judge.

“Tch,” Levi grunted, turning his head, avoiding contact from both of them. “This is ridiculous.” He sneered. “Both of you-put your shirts back on.”

Hange whined. “Oh come on, Levi. It’s not like it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” she teased. She was right. All three have entered a relationship a year ago and ever since they have been much closer and sexual.

Hange stepped closer towards Levi, making him look at her. “Come on, Levi.” She whispered.

Levi looked at both Hange and Erwin up and down slowly. Sure, he has seen them both shirtless before, but it wasn’t like this. Levi’s face began to turn red as he stared at their bare bodies.

Both of them were gorgeous, both in their different ways. Erwin had such a muscular build, he didn’t know anyone as strong and defined as him. His pecs were so god-like, he truly looked like a marble sculpture he had seen in the upper-class districts. Levi had watched Erwin train on his own, seeing him flex and work out has always gotten him horny.

Hange on the other hand was actually quite feminine underneath her uniform. She had such perky tits that Levi loved to play with and suck on. She was just so…soft. She might be a talker, but her intelligence was sexy and was something Levi found attractive.

Levi shook his head, snapping back into reality. “I can’t. He felt his face become hotter, looking down at his feet. He couldn't possibly choose between the two.

Hange sighed. “I’m disappointed, Levi,” Erwin said in a stern tone.

Levi smacked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. “Now will you two-” He was at a loss for words as he looked up and saw Hange and Erwin kissing.

“What are you horny fucks doing?” he screamed.

Erwin pulled away and looked at Levi. “What does it look like we are doing?” Levi sighed, resting himself against the wall, watching the two.

Erwin's hands had slid down to Hange’s ass, giving her a soft smack as she moaned in his mouth in response. Erwin felt her up slowly, dipping his hand into her pants revealing Hange’s black panties.

Hange began nipping and sucking at Erwin’s neck, while he ran her fingers through his once gelled styled slick hair. Erwin would glance over and make eye contact with Levi, watch him get flustered and try to hide that growing tent in his pants.

At this point, Erwin has completely stripped Hange down to her underwear. Then with complete ease, Erwin had picked Hange. “Erwin.” She gasped at the quick movement and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Erwin had backed Hange against the wall. Now, Erwin’s back was against Levi and Hange was facing Levi.

Hange locked eyes with Levi as Erwin began thrusting. Hange gasped loudly as she felt Erwin's already hard cock rubbed against her through his pants. The friction between the fabric was such a tease, she felt her panties become soaked. She slowly began grinding with his rhythm. “Oh fuck.” She muttered, she could come just from this. Erwin dipped his head down and gently started sucking on Hange’s nipple, cupping her breast. “Oh fuck, Erwin.” She said again. Erwin looked up at Hange while sucking on her tit, pleased with the response he is getting. “Please Erwin. Please don’t stop.” She moaned and Erwin began dry humping her faster.

Levi was biting his index finger, trying to stay calm as he watches this erotic display in front of him. His pants had become incredibly tight and he didn’t know how much more he could take. With his other hand, he began to gently rub his cock through his pants slowly.

“I-” Levi said breathlessly. “I fucking hate you two.” He managed to say.

“If you want to join in, you just have to ask,” Hange said in between moans.

Levi paused. “Please,” he said quietly, feeling defeated.

“Please what?” asked Erwin, with a ‘pop’ from sucking on Hange’s tit.

“Please, fuck, please touch me.” Levi finally snapped.

Erwin put down and Hange and they both walked towards Levi. “Was that so hard?” Erwin laughed. “Shut the fuck up.” Levi sneered, pushing his hands at Erwin in frustration. Hange had already begun stripping Levi by taking his jacket off and placing it neatly on the desk. She had learned her lesson not to throw his clothes on the floor in the past.

Levi was eventually stripped naked. Within seconds, Erwin had ordered Levi to get on all fours. Levi glared at the taller man for the sudden orders. “Don’t be a brat, Levi. You’ll regret it.” Erwin's eyes narrowed as he warned in a harsh tone.

With that, Levi lowered himself, letting his hands and knees hit the floor with his ass up. Erwin immediately spanked him. “Good boy.”

Levi let out a “Tch.” Hange had begun to place herself in front of Levi, spreading her legs wide in front of him. Levi began to lean down and pepper her thighs with light kisses and she played with his hair.

Erwin began to fiddle with the drawers of Levi’s desk. “Do you still have it?” He asked. Levi hummed in response, not sure what he was referring to. “Ah, found it,” Erwin said, pulling out a bottle of lube from Levi’s back drawer that he put there months ago.

Erwin then began to place himself behind Levi, in a bridge position with Hange. Erwin began inserting the lube as Levi removed Hange’s panties down to her ankles. “Fuck your wet.” Levi said under his breath. He let out a loud gasp as he felt Erwin insert a finger into him. “Nggghh.” Levi moaned, trying to get used to the adjustment. “Fuck, it’s just one finger. When was the last time you had to loosen yourself up?”

Levi whined. “Shut up, bastard.” Erwin didn’t hesitate to insert another finger. “Erwin.” Levi cried.

Hange laughing pulled Levi’s head down to her pussy. Levi obeyed and began licking his tongue against her labia. Running his tongue in circles as Hange let out soft moans, throwing her head back in pleasure. Erwin had started moving his fingers, slowly relaxing Levi.

“You’re such an ass.” Levi muttered. “No,” Erwin replied. “I’m in your ass.”

Levi moved his head and proceeded to start flicking his tongue on Hange’s clit and he inserted a finger in her. Between the sounds of slurping, the sudden drop of Erwin’s belt was heard.

Pulling his pants down, Erwin let his cock spring free and massaged it against Levi’s ass as it dripped in precum. He groaned at the friction of his hard cock rubbing against Levi’s soft skin. He was more than ready to take him. He was practically throbbing in anticipation.

Levi rose from Hange’s pussy.“Erwin, be ge-” Before Levi could finish, Erwin had already inserted the tip in. Levi gasped loudly, his mouth hanged open as he felt the man’s cock in his ass. “FUCK.” He cried. His brain had short circuit and already his walls were trembling.

Erwin began thrusting deeper inside, causing Levi to rock forward each time Erwin thrust. Levi bit his lip, inhaling sharply, each time Erwin’s cock hit his prostate.

“Look at you, such a good boy, taking in Erwin’s cock.” Hange cooed, pulling his head down back into her pussy. Levi moaned and began running his tongue back onto Hange’s folds. Dipping his tongue in between and dragging it tauntingly slow. He closed his eyes and focused on his tongue movements as Erwin began thrusting harder.

“Good boy.” Hange praised, rubbing his hair lovingly. “Keep eating out my pussy.”

Levi moaned at the praise. His legs started trembling and his toes curled at the sensation building in his stomach, he was aching at the core. He was about to come.  
Levi gripped his hands onto Hange’s thighs, his nails digging into her skin as he went tantalizingly slow. She gripped his hair tighter. “Levi,” She moaned. “Don’t tease.”

He looked up and saw Hange’s mouth turned in a small _‘O’_ shape. He groaned in pleasure, he wanted to fuck her sweet mouth later. But for now, he was busy worshipping her pussy. He spat on her, his nose was buried against his clit as he ate her hungrily.

Erwin huffed as he felt his cock twitch, beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. He closed his eyes and listened gently to the sound of Levi’s ass bouncing on his cock. He heard a loud cry from Levi and when Erwin opened his eyes Levi was his back on the floor, out of breath, covered in his cum.

“Did that feel good?” Hange asked Levi, kissing him on the forehead. He nodded slowly, still trying to catch his breath. Levi rested against the cold floorboard, riding out the rest of his orgasm.

Erwin stroked his cock, watching the mess of the man beneath him. Levi weakly raised his middle finger at him and he laughed.

Erwin looked up to Hange, who was still paying attention to Levi. “Hange.” he called. “Hmm?” she hummed, not making eye contact, stroking Levi’s chest, playing with his nipples.

“Bring that pretty pussy over here. I’m not done yet.” Hange’s head shot up immediately. Smirking, she said, “Yes, _commander_.”

Erwin let out a low growl at hearing his rank in such a sexual manner.

Hange lied on her back, wrapping her legs around Erwin’s waist. Erwin began thumbing between her folds. She was so wet, he would not need any lube. “You’re ready for me?” Hange untied her ponytail, letting her hair fall to the floor. ”Yes.” Hange grabbed Erwin by the bolo tie, pulling him into a kiss.

Levi watched the two sloppily make out as Erwin inserted his cock into her, exhausted and slightly annoyed.

“You two never quit, huh?” Levi said. The past few weeks have been so stressful, no wonder their libido is so high. Hange moaned in response. “You know,” She began breaking away from Erwin’s lips. “You can join us again. I’d love for you to sit on my face.”

Levi wouldn’t decline that invitation. “Give me a second.” He said. “I’m not as young as I once was.” He had to sit for a minute to recover from the high of his orgasm.

Erwin grabbed Hange by face, forcing him to make eye contact with her while he fucked her. You-re so-o tight.” Hange moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders. “M-more.” Her eyes squeezed shut adjusting as Erwin picked up his pace. Hange threw her head in ecstasy as he fucked her g-spot. She became incoherent, moaning words like “Erwin'' and “More.”

Erwin turned to face Levi. “Are you ready to come join us again, old man.” Levi sneered at his comment as he got back up on his feet. “Hange.” He said putting one leg over her face. “If I get too heavy, let me know.” She nodded and he proceeded to sit over her. His knees against floors, his cock against her face, but still giving her an appropriate amount of space.

Hange pushed her head up, gripped Levi by the ass, and slowly started slicking his balls with her saliva. Levi’s cock twitched as he felt her lips drag on his sensitive skin. Levi released a high pitched moan as she licked across his glands. “Hange.” He breathed. Hange kissed his tip, lapped her tongue around his head, and gently sucked. She slurped and moaned, trying to do a decent job while bouncing on Erwin’s cock.

She looked up and saw Levi’s eyes getting hazy and she started bobbing faster. “Hange.” Levi’s hips rocking gently. “Hange.” He repeated, he reached down, grabbed a good bit of hair, and pulled. To which she moaned in surprise and as tears filled her eyes. Levi looked down at her. “Do you want me to pull your hair again?” Hange nodded. “Yes.” She managed to say in between bobs. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Levi said disapprovingly.

Once again, Levi grabbed a chunk of her hair and tugged with a little more force this time. Hange cried out so loud the room next was guaranteed to hear her. Her legs started trembling. “I'm going to cum.”

Erwin felt her walls tighten. He hunched over her, picked up her leg, and threw it over his shoulder so he could go deeper. “Come with me.” he said panting.

Hange nodded, releasing Levi from her mouth. “Levi.” she moaned. “Please, cum on my face.”

Levi was startled at the sudden request but obliged. He closed his eyes and began stroking himself. Erwin pulled himself out and began to do the same.

Hange prepared herself, focusing on the tight knot feeling in her stomach as she began rocking her hips. Her toes curled and she felt a tingling sensation down below, then finally a sense of ecstasy.

Levi started stroking himself faster. “I'm coming, I’m coming.” He repeated. An overwhelming urge took control. When a sudden splat, Levi opened his eyes to Hange’s face covered in his cum. Hange blinked at the new substance on face. She grinned, taking no effort to clean herself. Levi looked down at her somewhat disgusted and turned on by the sight.

Erwin, sweating, began rocking his hips at a swift pace, cursing under his breath. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He cried trying to ride his orgasm. Hands gripping so tightly on Hange, he was sure to leave marks. After a few seconds, he came as hard as he cursed. He pulled back to see Hange’s thighs dripping in his cum, which was such a turn on for him. Erwin sighed deeply, falling onto his back lying next to Hange.

Levi pulled off her face. “Oi,” He said, looking down at the mess they made. “You need to clean up.”


End file.
